charmed les filles en toute intimité
by spikel451
Summary: voila le titre dit tous je croi
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

Les Halliwell en toute intimité

par Spikel

Vers 00h30 piper se coucha dans sa chambre.

Depuis que leo la quittait pour devenir fondateur piper se santait seul et deprimé tant de le domaine afecttif que dans le domaine profesionnel

- Il etais 01h30 piper dormait depuit quelque minute ,quand un orage eclata

piper se reveillia et hurla comme si on luis aves mit un couteau sous la gorge

phebie entra dans la chambre

-phe : piper ,qu'est se qu il ya, sa va ma puce

-piper : oui oui enfin non j'ai eu peur du tonerre

-phe : tu vas bien

-piper : oui sava merci

-phe : tu veut que je dorme avec toi cette nuit ?

-piper : oui si tu veut

-phe : dacort alonge toi vien dans mes bras

piper salonga , elle mit sa tete sur le seins gauche de phebie et sendormit

pendent la nuit phebie qui narivé pas a dormir tant le coup de tonerre etais fort, elle regarda piper dormir allonge sur elle dans se bras . Piper sans sans rendre conte avez glisse une mains sous la fine culote blanche de phebie ,l'index de pieper etais just a l'entré du domaine intime de sa sa qui trouvé sa extremement exitent esseya de bouge tous doucement pour que le doit de sa compagne la caresse legerement . Cela marché bien mes biento il lui en fallait plus elle comenca en faisant des tous petit gest a dessendre le bas de pigame de sa soeur . elle avait une vue inprenable sur les fesse bien ronde bien formé de son ainée . elle les prix de ces main et comensa a les malaxe a les pincé . Elle mit un doit a l'entré du cu de sa compagne et comensa des petit titillement ,quand tous d'un coup elle se figa en remarquand quel ne bougé plus mes que le doit de sa soeur bougé toujour...

phebe areta de suite sé titillement o cu de sa soeur

-piper : non ne tarrete steplé

-phe : piper se pas ce que...

Elle n'eu pas le temp de finir que piper entra le bout de son doit dans la chatte de sa partenaire

-phe : ...tu crois mmm

-piper :o contrair je crois que sé exactement ce que je crois

Tous en continuant de doigté d'une facon experte sa jeune soeur , piper luis lecha le coue sensuellement

-piper : si tu veut on araite

-phe : non c bon ... continue

-piper : oké mes toi aussi tu va devoir ti mettre

A cette instant phebie qui navais plus du tous de géne dit

-phe : Sa tombe bien g toujour aimé la speléo ^^

-piper- :phebie

-phe : coi mmm?

Tous en continuant de la doighté , piper sempara de la bouche de sa phebie qui nu comme seul reponse un...

-phe : je taime piper

-piper : je taime ptite soeur

Piper salonga o coté de sa partenair tous en continuant de sembrassé ,elles se desabilla mutuellement .Les deux soeur completement nu sembrasser ,phebie qui avait par le passé eu plusieur rapport avec le meme sex comenca a allongé piper .Une foit piper alongé phebie l'embrassa sur la bouche echangant le salive le langue se mellangent ,phebie stopa le besé et commenca a dessendre tous doucement .Elle embrasa et lecha la nuke de piper suivie des epaule et de sa monument poitrine, elle pris l'un des teton deja dur et le lecha le suca comme quant elle etait bébe elle quel sucait le teton de sa mére .Elle continua sa route en embrassant les ventre jusqua arivais o bas ventre la elle alla embrassé de nouveau sur la bouche de pieper

-piper : tu est sur que tu veut le fair

-phe : oui pour toi ma cherie

-piper : bon bas oki allors ..

-phe : ne tinkette pas je nans suit pas a mon premier cuni grande soeur

-piper : comen ca tu est gay?

-phe : disont be si tu veut

-piper : est avec qui tu la fait la premier fois ?

-phe : tu te souvient de la jeune soeur de Dane

-piper : o non tu a pas ... couché avec elle

-phe : bas dison que je ne l'aider pas seulment a fair ses devoir

-piper : mes toi et elle enfin, elle etes mineur

-phe : se qui rendé la chose plus exitente

Phebie enfonca un doigt d'un coup sec dans le cu de piper

-piper : aie sa va pas ah mmm

-phe :coi tu n'aime pas

-piper :o contraire mes tu y est aller un peut fort continu donc se que tu faisait avant

-phe : je vais te montrait les devoir que je faisait a la tres jeune soeur de dane

phebie lecha piper jsuquo bas ventre las ou elle s'etes arreté . Elle comenca par le clito quel pris en bouche comme un amuse guelle quelle suce lecha pendant 10 bonne minute

-piper : PHEBIE OH OH ......MON DIEU O MET MOI UN DOIGHT SALOPE !!!!

-phebie : vos desir sont des ordre madame

Elles samusé pendant toute la nuit sans aucune retenue de bruit

mais se quil avait oublié sé que paige dormait dans la chambre de gauche et quel aves tous entendu

A SUIVRE.......


	2. Chapter 2

**le** matin suivant phebie regagna sa chambre avant que piper ne se reveille

ce quelle ne savait pas sé que paige etais resté dormir a la maison cette nuit et quelle avait tous entendue de le expade sexuelle.

-paige(pour elle) : ou la la je n'aurait jamais crus sa possible ou la la quesque je vais bien pouvoir dire , j'ai une idée je vais m'abillé et me teleporté devant l'entré comme sa elle ne seront pas o courante que j'ai passé la nuit ici.

elle se teleporta une foit habillé devant la porte d'entré et entra

-paige : c'est moi les filles je suis rentré

La haut phebie qui venait de prendre sa douche desendi les escalier et salua sa soeur

-phebie : tien paige comment sava ,ta pas fait des cochonerie cette nuit non ??

-paige (pour elle) se toi qui dit sa

-paige : A cette nuit s'etais karl et max enfin tu vois

-phebie : ou la ptite gars quont a la !!! et sé comment ?

-paige : plus de sperm pour plus de plaisir

-phebie : a oki bon je vais monté un plateau repas a piper la pauvre a fait des cochemar toute la nuit

-paige : sa je ve bien le croir

-phebie :comenca ?

paige confuse repondit : oué enfin tu vois elle en fait souvent enfin depuis que leo et parti tu vois

-phebie : a oué bien sur bon a toutaleur

-paige : oué a toute

Phebie prepara un bon plateau repas et attendit que paige parte o travail pour rejoindre da soeur ainé

-phebie : ou ou piper se moi , ma petit pute reveil toi

-piper : phebie quesque ... o mon dieu dit moi qui se rien passé cette nuit

-phebie :o non y sé rien passé ..

Piper avait oublier quel se trouvait nu ,phebie en profita pour passé son index dans la fente intime de sa soeur et le resortie en le portant a sa bouche et le lecher sensuellment

-phebie : non non y se rien passé du tout

-piper : a bas au moin paige ne sé rien du tous

-phebie : sa sé sur elle sucait de mec pendent quont se lecher la chatte

-piper : te sur ,jespere quel ne sera pas se que toi et moi avont fait

-phebie : pourkoi tu a honte , ma puce

piper n'eu pas le temp de repondre que phebie enleva sont haut sans soutif et atrapa la langue de piper de c'est propre levre

-piper : on devrait pas ... mmm

-phe : pourkoi

-piper : on et soeur

-phe : et alors on se fait du bien mutuelment

-piper : et pour paige ?

-phe : eu bas je sé ...

tous d'un coup paige se teleporta dans la chambre et se retrouva devant le spectacle ,il yavait phebie les sein a l'air et un deux se doit etais dans la chatte de son ainée

-piper : on mon dieu ..

-phe : paige se n'est pas ce que tu croi

-paige : a bon bas on dirait comme méme

-piper : on mon dieu ..

-phe : t toi piper , paige on va tous texpliqué

-paige : mais ya rien a dire , Pentalon de phebie

Tous d'un coup phebie se retrouva la chatte a l'air car elle n'avais pas mis de desous

-paige : mmm se prometteur tous sa !!

-phe : paige

paige alla vers phebie la forca a s'allongé sur les jambe de piper ,elle dessendit jusqu'a la petit chatte epilé de phebie ou elle donna de petit et grand coup de langue qui ne deplaisas pas a phebie

-phe : o continue oui o se telment bon

-paige : tu a une gous de fraise c tellment apetisant !!!

piper qui se retrouve entre les deux , etais devenue toute rouge et mouillé de facon expodentiel . pui elle dessida de prendre les chose en main elle se dit " autant en profité mintenant " elle se degaga lessant paige introduir se doit dans l'uterus de phebie .

piper se placa deriere paige et lui desendit le pentallon ainsi que le fin string orange , elle avait mintenant une vu sur les fesse bien arondit (n'importe quel homme se trouvant la l'auré sodomisé de suite)tien d'ailleur piper remarqua en mettant un doit a l'entre du colon quil y resté du sperm seché elle decida de le gouté.Elle apliqua sa langue sur la rais du cu de sa plus jeune soeur elle trouva cela fabuleux o point quel netra sa longue lang toute entier dans le trou..

paige : o piper sé sé telment bon continue stp

et les fille continua de plus belle toute la nuit et les jour qui suivi melangent les couple et invitant d'autre a i participé .


End file.
